rugratseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuckie Finster
Rugrats- Charles "Chuckie" Finster He is scared easily, and at the first suggestion that he and the other babies should do something or go somewhere, he will always say, "Maybe this isn't such a good idea." All the same, he is still friends with Tommy, Dil, Susie and the DeVille Twins. Among his fears are adventures, clowns, and the "guy on the oatmeal box with the scary hat" (a parody of Quaker Oats). He is loyal and often brave, facing his fears (albeit briefly) to come through for his friends, whenever there's a problem, Chuckie's there to help his friends get through it emotionally. Chuckie doesn't really like misbehaving, but his friends often get him into trouble. He is very close to his father, Chas, and is usually the main target of Angelica's bullying. Chuckie is the only character who does not come from a two-parent house hold (prior to Rugrats in Paris). This, however, was not an original idea for Chuckie as seen in the episode where he first appears and talks about his mother (it is mentioned by Stu in the episode "Real or Robots?" that Chuckie's "mom and dad will pick him up in the morning"). In the Rugrats Mother's Day episode, it's revealed that Chuckie's mother, Melinda, died from an unnamed illness a few months after he was born. In the episode it is apparent that he does not remember his mother, while in previous episodes he had made scant references to things she said to him. However, in the second episode of Rugrats, "Barbecue Story", while Tommy's father, Stu, starts to video tape everyone, he comes across a woman with Chuckie's father, Chas, who very much resembles Chuckie and his father. It was never confirmed that this is Chuckie's mother, but by the resemblance you could make that inference. Though, like the other babies, he cannot communicate with adults (except Angelica and Susie), since Rugrats in Paris, he has been able to say "NO", which the adults can hear. He has congestion problems. at frist getting kira and kimi as part of the family hes not to happy since hes so close to his as shown in rugrats but gets over it inall grown up! All Grown up! Since he got older, Chuckie has been wearing braces for his teeth (which is expected to be for "2.5 years", according to Chuckie's statement in the episode "Susie Sings The Blues" in All Grown Up!). He still considers Tommy his best friend. One difference is that he is not as close to his dad as he used to be (as seen in the episode "Saving Cynthia"), in All Growed Up!, He wrote "Samantha" on his book cover with his right hand in class while talking to Tommy, even though he's officially left-handed. Notable storylines for Chuckie have included his crush on Nicole Boscarelli, dropped after the first season (as seen in the episodes "Chuckie's in Love" and "It's Cupid, Stupid"), partnering with Angelica on a social-studies project ; entering the safety commissioner election against an imaginary friend, inexplicably dropped without even mentioning the final result (As seen in the episode "Izzy or Isn't He?"; and dragging in what looked like a trashed Christmas tree (As seen in the episode "The Finster Who Stole Christmas", first US tx: December 7, 2004) Also, in the episodes All Growed Up! & "Susie Sings The Blues", it is mentioned that he first had a crush on Angelica Pickles's friend, Samantha Shane. He is also the president of the audio-visual club at school, as seen in the episode "It's Karma, Dude!" Category:Babies Category:Characters Category:Finster Category:Kids Category:living characters Category:males Category:boys Category:medium-sized characters Category:good characters Category:cute characters Category:skinny characters Category:Protagonist